Cancun Roses
by Yoko'sprincess
Summary: One shot fic for all the Cassie and Kurama fans. Takes place in Kyoto on their honeymoon in Kyoto before BSM. For all my Cassie and Kurama fans ,this one is for you! Solo written by Yoko'sprincess Please R&R!


The sun and sand were beautiful ,but nothing compared to this day. After all the hardships the two of them endured ,Kurama and Cassie had finally been able to get married. They'd endured the teases and overall good wishes of their friends to finally be able to escape to a small Jag that would drive them to Kyoto were they'd be staying for two solid weeks. They were almost there now and it was getting late for most _but then that could be a good thing too.. _Yoko murmured in Kurama's head . Cassie was trying not to blush, herself as they got their things out of the car If you'd try reading Kurama's thoughts right now you really wouldn't be able to tell Yoko from Suichi .Things had been so chaotic with the last mission and all and he'd never really had her to himself at all but that was soon to change…And anyway ,Cassie wanted to wait till after they were married and he'd agreed though it had been killing both Yoko and Suichi for the past several weeks..

Cassie was the first to walk into her hotel suite ,Kurama followed her not wanting to spoil the moment. "It's so beautiful". she murmured looking back at her new husband. "Yes it is ."he said coming up behind her.

"But it could never compare to you." he finished while pulling down the collar of her shirt and kissing her collarbone .She let out a small whimper when he pulled away and he sat in the chair beckoning her to him. A smile crossed Cassie's face as she sat on his lap as he continued to kiss her. He stopped again and said "It's been long enough Cassie .Let me make you mine forever please…"She smiled and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way love." Without any warning he picked her up and placed her on the bed adorned with rose petals She giggled and said "Nice touch." He looked at her for a moment before leaning into her and taking her lips in a hungry ,passionate kiss that made Cassie's head spin She could feel him biting her bottom lip gently ,wanting to explore her mouth .She parted her lips ever so slightly, teasing him. Knowing one way to make her open up, he reached up behind her neck and ever so slowly , barely touching ran his fingers down the back of her neck. She laughed and her mouth opened even further giving Kurama better access to her. The kiss lasted for like 5 minutes until they both ran out of air. He pulled back and ran a hand through her earthy red hair "you 're the most beautiful person that I've ever seen .You know that?" She giggled and tried to pull his forest green shirt off. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Ah ah not yet." he said in a teasing voice. His hands found their way to her shirt and Cassie let out a small moan as she felt his hands slither up her back to her bra clasp. In one fluid motion ,he'd undone her bra and slipped it off her shoulders .She moved up for another kiss which he gladly accepted She used that second to take control of him. In one swift movement, she flipped him onto his back and placed one hand on his chest to keep him from moving .She let out a small laugh and said "That shirt has got to go hon ,it'll do wonders for you trust me.." He smirked and said "oh what kind?" She slipped the shirt over his head and murmured "like getting the love of your life to want you even more than she already does for starters…"He smiled and put one hand behind her head for another kiss .She looked at him suspiciously then brushed it off That was what he wanted her to do anyway. With the one hand still behind her neck he flipped her over in one fluid motion and summoned up his plants to bind her hands. "Hope you like being tied up Cassie because I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon." he smirked and leaned in for another kiss. Cassie choked back a small moan and just let out a shiver as she felt her shirt slip up over her head. Kurama ran a finger up the side of her throat to her lips and said "don't ,I want to hear you so bad it's killing me." She blinked at him with audible surprise and opened her mouth to say something but it ended in a moan as she felt his hands snake back down and stop at her breasts. She shuddered and started struggling against the vines that held her. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone ,at the same time he was teasing her left side . Now both hands were caressing her breasts as he leaned in to give her another earth shattering kiss. She moaned loudly and said between gasps "For god's sake stop teasing me already please." He smiled and said mischievously "all in good time love ." She whimpered in protest but smiled when Kurama took off his forest green shirt and tossed it on the floor .The lust inside Cassie was driving her crazy. She tried any spell that would work against these type of plants ,but it didn't work ."Damnit" Cassie cursed under her breath .She felt his hands make their way down to her black jeans. He hooked one thumb around the belt loop and ever so slowly ,start to pull them down her thighs. She was squirming desperately, trying to get loose from the plants. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. It was a good thing she'd practiced doing things with her feet instead of her hands.. She got her left foot up around the loops of his khaki pants and her right foot around the bottom of the right leg. Before he knew what was happening, she'd pulled his khaki pants right off of him , leaving just his green boxers. He looked at her with surprise and then said, "well well, it looks like your more clever than I took you for…"Two willow like vines snaked out of nowhere and bound Cassie 's legs to the bottom of the bedposts. She looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes and said" can you let me go now please?" He sighed heavily and said "oh why not?" The vines retreated and Cassie wriggled her feet and hands joyfully and then turned to Kurama ,lust illumatiining her dark brown eyes. She yanked him down to eye level with her and kissed him, long and hard. He moaned into her mouth and relaxed under her gentle fingers. With one hand he reached for her white cotton panties as she reached for his green boxers. And at the exact same time ,both were pulled off and tossed on the floor. A yoko like smile crossed Kurama's face as he took in every curve of Cassie's beautiful body. When he pulled away from her she was able to take in his well built chest ,strong legs and well basically everywhere else too .She was blushing like crazy as he smiled gently, and said "are you sure you're ready for this?" She smiled and nodded ,pulling even closer to him than she already was. He nodded and gently nudged her legs open and slowly entered her .She gasped with surprise at first ,but smiled with her thanks as to how gentle he was being with her. He slowly continued until he came to her barrier. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "this will hurt for a bit .please forgive me." With one quick thrust he broke through her barrier. She let out a scream that was quickly cut off when Kurama took her lips in a gentle kiss. He stayed where he was in her to let her get used to the feeling of him inside her. Slowly the pain began to subside ,and he began to buck her hips against him ,letting out little moans of pleasure in the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. His movements sped up and Cassie felt her climax getting closer and closer. She buried her hands in his crimson red hair as she felt herself reach her climax. "Oh Kurama!" she cried as she felt him reach his climax too ,and him collapse gently on top of her so as not to hurt her. She felt herself fall asleep next to the one she loved, still unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen to Nick…

The next morning….Briing ..Briing.. Who 'd be calling me this early? Cassie thought as she reached over to get her cell phone off the table ..No one ever called her cell except for emergencies ,so it must be important. "Hello? Cassie asked sleepily "Cassie something's happened" It was Genkai. Cassie went pale as she listened to Genkai's words. "Right I understand . We'll be right home." She hung up the phone and reached over to wake up her still sleeping husband. "Kurama? " she said He woke up and looked at her sleepily wondering what could be so important to be up this early. "Kurama we're going to have to cut our trip short .Something's terribly wrong. It's been five days since Nick vanished into the Makai and she still hasn't returned .Hiei already is out looking for her. We need to get back to the temple right away." As she prepared to leave ,Cassie knew that whatever had hurt her friend would pay dearly for it. .But what was it? It had to be something extremely strong to hurt Nick…


End file.
